Manual of Monsters
The Manual of Monsters is a source book for the Warcraft RPG and was published in 2003. It contains descriptions and game statistics for a large number of creatures that inhabit the Warcraft setting. As the book was published before the release of World of Warcraft it mostly doesn't describe the new creatures that were introduced in the MMORPG and doesn't take into account some lore changes that WoW made. The book is out of print. However it can still be obtained in PDF format. A new creature source book for the Warcraft RPG called Monster Guide that incorporates the new creatures that appear in the WoW MMORPG and updates the game statistics to the new edition of the World of Warcraft RPG has been announced to be released later in 2006. Also see: * Product info at White-Wolf.com * Product info at Amazon.com *Drive Thru RPG Contents The book contains descriptions for the following creatures: Creatures of Azeroth (described in chapter 1 of the book): * Ancient ** Corrupted Ancient * Bane Spider * Basilisk * Bog Beast * Cat, Saber ** Frostsaber Cat ** Nightsaber Cat * Cenarius's Children ** Centaur ** Dryad ** Keeper of the Grove * Chimaera * Draenei * Dragons of Azeroth ** Black Dragon ** Blue Dragon ** Bronze Dragon ** Green Dragon ** Red Dragon ** Dragonspawn ** Wyrm Kin ** Flametongue ** Scalebane * Frost Wolf ** Dire Frost Wolf ** Giant Frost Wolf * Furbolg ** Corrupted Furbolg * Giant ** Mountain Giant ** Sea Giant * Gnoll ** Gnoll Assassin ** Gnoll Brute ** Gnoll Poacher ** Gnoll Warden * Gryphon * Harpy * Hippogryph * Kobold * Kodo Beast * Magnataur * Mana Surge * Murloc ** Mur'gul * Naga * Nerubian * Obsidian Destroyer * Ogre ** Ogre Magus * Pandaren ** Pikeman ** Wardancer ** Geomancer ** Shodo-Pan * Phoenix * Quilboar * Revenant ** Death Revenant ** Fire Revenant ** Frost Revenant ** Ice Revenant ** Lightning Revenant * Salamander * Satyr * Sludge * Spirit of Vengeance, Greater * Spirit of Vengeance, Lesser * Thunder Lizard ** Lightning Lizard ** Storm Wyrm * Trogg * Troll ** Dark Troll ** Forest Troll ** Ice Troll ** Jungle Troll * Tuskarr * Wendigo ** Sasquatch * Wildkin * Wisp * Wyvern The Burning Legion (described in chapter 2 of the book): * Doomguard * Dreadlord (Nathrezim) * Eredar Warlock * Felguard * Fel Stalker ** Fel Hunter * Infernal * Pit Lord * Tainted The Undead Scourge (described in chapter 3 of the book): * Abomination * Banshee * Crypt Fiend * Dire Gargoyle * Forsaken * Ghost * Ghoul * Lich * Shade * Skeletal Mage * Skeletal Warrior * Withered * Wraith * Zombie Appendix One: Animals and Vermin Animals and Vermin (described in Appendix One of the book): * Bear, Dire * Carrion Beetle * Elk * Spider ** Forest Spider ** Giant Spider ** Venom Spider * Storm Crow * Tallstrider * Wolf ** Dire Wolf ** Giant Wolf ** Timber Wolf Appendix Two: Villains of Warcraft In Appendix Two the book also contains descriptions and game statistics for the following major villains of the Warcraft universe: * Azgalor * Illidan Stormrage * Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider * Kel'Thuzad * The Lich King * Sylvanas Windrunner * Lady Vashj Appendix Three: Other Monsters in Warcraft Finally, Appendix Three contains monsters adapted from other d20 books (Monster Manual v3.5, Creature Collection Revised, Creature Collection II: Dark Menagerie and Tome of Horrors) that take precedence over descriptions found in those books as they contain new warcraft lore. The section also explains how you can incorporate other monsters into a campaign for the Warcraft RPG. Many of the creatures from those books were adapted into the warcraft universe, and given their own unique lore, should the game master choose to use it. However, Appendix 3 is not considered canonical by many fans. Many entries (Wyvern, Dryad, Centaur) seem to directly contradict most known lore on the subject, however the book points out that they are unique, or rare types of those particular creatures, and have been given their own unique backstories that take precedence over the versions from the non-warcraft books they were derived from originally. "Other Monsters in Azeroth... Some creatures in Manual of Monsters are similar to the decribed in the MM-centaur, dragons, elementals, golems, and so on. In some cases the MM descriptions are suitable for use as-is, such as for elementals. Under circumstances, the creature receives no listing in the Manual of Monsters. In other cases, monsters are different enough in their ecology or abilities to require a new description here. When a creature is listed in the Manual of Monsters with the same one as the MM, the description in this book takes precedence for a Warcraft campaign. The same is true for a animals or vermin particular to the world of Azeroth, as described in Appendix One. In the case of indentical types of animals the ones in the Manual of Monsters takes precedence. -pg. 11. The Keldorei count many more allies than have been documented so far. Amont these allies are several species from the The Tome of Horrors by Mencromancer Games. Some are ancient allies, others newly recruited (or reclaimed) allies, befriended by the night elves in the wake of their lost immortality. -pg. 198 The minions of the Burning Legion are countless, yet below is a list of shock troops, animal cohorts, and generals alike. pg. 199. In addition to quilboar, tauren, elves, and orcs, other sentient species populate the world of Azeroth. Three of them are described in the Tome of Horrors. pg. 200 Orcs and goblins are not the only goblinoids on Azeroth. Some of the previously unknown species are crossbreeds, while others seem to be races unto themselves. Three of these species are discussed briefly below. pg. 200. The diversity of animal life on Azeroth is limitless. In addition to the creatures described elsewhere in this book, several species descrimbed in the Tome of Horrors can also be found on Kalmidor and throughout Azeroth. pg. 200. In addition to the diversity of life on the surface of Kalimdor, the seas of Azeroth are also teeming with life. Much of this life is mundane, if monstrously large, though the sea has her secrets-- and threats. The following aquatic creatures listed in the Tome of Horrors can be found in the rivers, lakes and oceans in around Kalimdor. pg. 200. Category:Books Category:Sources Category:Warcraft RPG